Dr. Saharan
Dr. Saharan (refered to as Saharan, Dr. or the Mighty) - one of the best and the most active members in the Team Spy, leader and founder of the famous FAS unit, as well as one of the best Spys in the world. While he is certainly not the the best Spy in the world, his skills in infiltration, spying, decryption, escape, programming, hacking, as well as his good looks, intelligence, wisdom and acrobatic abilities are truly remarkable. History Childhood and AoE Nobody knows exactly where he was born and to whom, but some things about his childhood are certain - that it was short and happy, but also very traumatic. He was born to a pair of polish immigrants in France. His life was very happy at that time, as his parents loved each other and him, and he loved them too. However, when he was five, his parents were murdered by raging Pyros in front of his eyes. He himself could not do anything to save them, but he managed to run away from his parents' killers. He vowed to avenge them, and vowed eternal hatred towards Pyros. In the age of seven, he joined the junior class of Academy of Espionage. There he discovered his incredible skills in sneaking, infiltrating and bypassing securities. He also learned how to be lethal using knives, and soon mastered multiple techniques of backstabbing. His espionage abilities were so outstanding that he was allowed to skip the intermediate class and was transferred to advanced class, where he learned a lot about not only espionage, but also about programming and coding. He also developed the abilities to perform slides and aerial backflips. Post-AoE period Saharan finished Academy of Espionage in the age of 18 with the Doctor's degree in programming and many awards for marvellous achievement in espionage. He then befriended several other Spys who hated Pyros, and from then on, they travelled far and wide defeating Engineers, Pyros and Snipers. One day, Dr. was awoken in a prison by an Engineer guardian assisted by his team mates who betrayed him. He was bound to a wall, while two Engineers and a Sniper were discussing how to punish him. Then, all of a sudden, Gentlecolt appeared and freed Saharan, who went on a killing spree, backstabed Engineers, Snipers, Pyros and his team mates, and destroyed the prison he was trapped in. After that, he was invited by Gentlecolt to join Team Spy. Engineer vs. Spy WAR! Since being addmitted to Team Spy, Saharan worked very hard to make a name for himself, and soon after, he was known world-wide as the master of disaster, crutch hunter and Engineers' worst nightmare. He has been the biggest chaos spreader in the Team Engineer base by far. This resulted in creation of the FAS unit - an integral unit of Team Spy including many brave and heroic warriors. He also befriended several of Team Engineer members in order to abuse their trustand leak important info, or just to have a secret backup. Weapons * L'etranger - used as a distraction and secondary weapon. Saharan is capable of landing spectacular headshots with it. * Dearest Diamond - modified Your Eternal Reward made to be the ultimate Spy weapon. Paired with Saharan's fast fingers becomes the most lethal knife known. Legends say he got it from an underground dungeon in Sahara. * Hack Sapper - a mix of Crosslink, PET and Hunter VG that, aside from the ordinary sapper's functionsDisabling constrctions, zapping and destoying them is also capable of hacking and reprogramming various devices, giving Saharan total control over them. There is also a NetNavi named Cobra living inside. References Category:Characters Category:Team Spy